COLLISION
by colinamilly
Summary: Itachi. by day he is a normal business man, by night he is a deadly assassin without his knowledge, that is until he failed to kill Naruto on his hit list, and his night life collides with his day life. confusion of what his real life is, arises. Itanaru.
1. Chapter 1

COLLISION

Part 1

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

"Normal speech"

'Quoted speech, words etc'

The birds chorused in their choir of the morning theme which was then followed by an ear piercing beep from the bed side table. The owner of the producer of the beep reached a hand from the bed covers for the clock which had 06:00 blinking on it in red.

As habitual, he clawed out of the king sized bed sleepily and made for the bathroom.

Take notice of the term 'habitual' for as far as he could remember, Uchiha Itachi had never broken his daily routine.

He would wake up at 6 o'clock am, have a shower and dress for work. He would have his quick breakfast, grab his briefcase and head for his BMW sports car. A twenty minute drive or more in case of traffic would have him at his office. His secretary would rash up to him as soon as he sets foot in the reception with a note pad, and his coffee.

He would shoot out his to do list to the secretary while making his way to his office with his secretary power walking behind him trying to keep up and in between, he would respond to many various greetings from the staff; some would greet him flirtatiously, men among them and some would greet him professionally just like he liked it.

After work he would return to his condominium which consisted of a bathroom with a shower cubical, a toilet just next to the bathroom, a dining area with an eight sitter table which was never used and next to the room was a kitchen and a small bar with the best quality wine there is. Then there was the sitting area with a corner set cream sofa and a wide screen TV.

The bedroom was just down the hallway. In the bedroom was a large walk in closet which had a small wall mirror. That mirror was an entry to a room that he himself Uchiha Itachi had no knowledge of its existence; the room that held his other life…

Next to the closet was a work desk. The king sized bed seemed to occupy most of the space in the room.

After his dinner at seven o'clock pm, Itachi would head for his room to do a bit of work. His work was never ending considering he was the boss.

After a bit of work, at exactly ten o'clock, he would check his preset alarm clock to make sure it was set and then he would get into bed.

The routine would repeat itself again and again without question.

At precisely twelve o'clock am the alarm clock beeped six times before Itachi reached out for it. He glanced at the red numbers printed on the small screen; the printed numbers were as follows:

666

His eyes felt inflamed for a moment then he felt nothing…

He walked towards his closet and opened the door. He walked in until he came face to face with a small wall mirror at the very end of the closet. It was so small that anyone just looking for the clothes would not notice it.

He glanced in the mirror as usual which reflected Crimson eyes with three black comas; those eyes replaced his naturally dark eyes. A red ray traced his face a few times then it finally stopped on his eyes. A few second later, the wall next to the mirror slid to the left just like a sliding door would do.

Itachi walked through the entrance which was a wall just seconds ago. The entrance sealed itself the moment he walked through.

He flicked a switch on the wall on his left for the lights in the hallway; just ahead was a metal door. Itachi walked towards it and pressed a red button right in the middle of the door. The door slid to the right and he walked through. As soon as he stepped on the doorway, the lights in the room switched on automatically. And a computer generated female voice welcomed him.

"Welcome. Uchiha-san. Well done on your previous mission." Itachi didn't bother responding knowing that he wouldn't get any response.

He walked forward into the room. The room was plain and all the walls were made of metal. There were large tall build in cases all around the room. A stranger could never tell what they contained for the reason that there were made of metal with not a single opening to let them know that the cases were accessible. However, there was a red button on the side of each case with the exception of one case.

"Please come forward." The computerised voice instructed and Itachi did as requested.

He stood in front of the case without the red button; the metal slid apart like some of those elevator doors, revealing another set of doors made from glass. The doors slid apart as well and he walked through. Like all the doors, they slid shut the moment he walked through.

In front of him was a large black flat screen, resembling his TV with the exclusion that this screen was larger. The screen automatically turned on and on the screen was a picture of a certain someone; someone who was about to be terminated to put it simply.

"Here is your next target." The computerised voice began the debriefing on the target.

Itachi walked out of his apartment with a black trench coat with a red line running from the neck line along the button line to the hemline. His long black hair flattered in the night wind gracefully as he drove his BMW convertible towards his target.

After the computerised voice had finished briefing him on his new target, Itachi had made his way towards one of the metal cases in the room. He had pressed the red button next to it and the metal had slid open just like the debriefing one had; and again two glass doors had slid apart to let him in. there were other cases like book cases; if only there were books on the cases. On the cases were stacks and stacks of small daggers.

Itachi opened a door to his right and out came a black outfit. The outfit consisted of a black netted vest, a pair of black tight leather pants which had a complimentary of a black studded belt, black laced knee high boots. There was also a pair of black fingerless elbow length gloves. And finally the metrix coat.

Itachi had grabbed a pouch which had small pockets on it and he had tied it around just below his belt. He had taken ten daggers and he'd placed them in the small pockets of the pouch; not that he needed such an amount of the daggers for his mission, he had taken so many just in case he ran into trouble on his way. He would slice or stab his targets with the daggers swiftly and soundlessly.

He had gone in another case and he had taken some needles which were about fifteen centimetres long. He had placed them in little pockets in his knee high boots; the needles were very convenient for his missions since there were easy to carry. Those needles weren't just handy for his missions, they had a very rare poison on their tips; one stab was all that was needed for the victims to go meet their maker.

Then Itachi had made his way to another case where he had grabbed a gun and he had hooked it on a red band that was tied around his right thigh.

He didn't need a lot of weapons for that night's mission so that was all he had taken.

Itachi parked his car and began his five minute walk towards his target; he had parked the car so far away from his target so not to arouse suspicions.

His target lived in a large mansion which he had inherited from his parents. His parents had died when he was just a new born and he was raised by his grandparents who had just passed away after handing everything over to him. So now he owned an empire of hotels and resorts just at the age of twenty. He was the youngest successful business man alive in all of Japan.

He had blond hair which he had inherited from his Italian father along with his blue eyes. He had tanned skin. All of his features were from his father as if his mother never played apart. He had an average height of 5.7 feet whereas Itachi was 6.2 feet.

The target's name was Uzumaki Naruto; he used his mother's maiden name for some reason.

At this hour of the night, the maids and butler would be asleep. And the guards would be asleep but alert. Despite the latter, it would be very unlikely for them to notice him.

The reason to terminate this Uzumaki Naruto was unknown to Itachi. Itachi had no knowledge of the purpose of the terminations of his victims. Nevertheless, he still followed through his missions. Uchiha Itachi had never failed a mission in his life; he was incapable of failure. For some reason, he had a conception that success on a mission was a must.

With a few twists of a wire, Itachi opened the front door and closed it behind him inaudibly. He made his way to the master bedroom of the mansion; that master bedroom accommodated none other than his target; Uzumaki Naruto.

Indeed, there on the king sized bed under the blue silk covers laid Uzumaki Naruto, alone, which was a great factor, if he had someone in bed, let's say a bed partner; it would have been problematic for Itachi. That was because Itachi could never kill anyone other than his target. Anyone caught up in his mission, well, he would just make sure to knock them out cold, if they were to cause any trouble to him that is. Otherwise they tended to turn to his next targets if not dealt with.

Itachi pulled out two needles from his boots and he silently walked towards the bed. All he had to do was stab Naruto with one of his needles then mission accomplished.

Why did he have to go through the trouble of going into the house and being so close to the target when he could have just shot his target from a far?

Well the answer to that is very simple. The gun he had would have made a considerable amount of noise considering it was in the middle of the night. Sure it would have the job done. But his target's guards would have become another trouble which he was trying to avoid. And throwing a needle onto someone's neck which was covered with bed covers would be very difficult. So the only option was to be close to the target to make sure the job was done.

Itachi pulled the covers down to Naruto's waist gently. Then he leaned over Naruto, his right hand lifted at a ready with a needle between his fingers. The moon light illuminated Naruto's face beautifully; he looked so innocent, so inexperienced in the arts of a business.

Itachi's red eyes scanned Naruto's face. His eyes landed on a pair of well defined blond eyebrows. Below that were long thick lashes. Itachi had been informed that Naruto had blue eyes. He wondered how bluer the eyes under the large eyelids were. Form the eyelids, Itachi could tell the eyes were big. Curiosity gripped him that he lowered his hand with the needle in, to just look at Naruto's face.

Then his eyes trailed to a pair of full pink lips; he instinctively licked his own lips. Naruto's looked so immature for his age.

Itachi began leaning in to taste Naruto's lips; he was captivated; his mission long forgotten which had never happened to him before. He kissed Naruto gently.

Itachi felt his heart skip and his eyes transited from red to black then back to red. His mind screamed for him to finish his job which was to kill Naruto. Despite that, his heart told him to stay a like that little longer.

Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes and they met with crimson eyes looking down on him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

COLLISION

Part 2

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

"Normal speech"

'Quoted speech, words etc.'

Uzumaki Naruto froze in fear. And as for Uchiha Itachi… well, the reaction was mutual. Even though they each had their own explanation of what type of fear they were experiencing. Speaking of mutuality, fear wasn't the only thing they were feeling; they were sharing other emotions which were unrecognisable to each of them.

Naruto wanted to do what any sane person would do when in a situation like that; waking up to non-consensual lips lock in the middle of the night and with a stranger at that. Moreover it was a stranger with unnatural eye colour. Crimson.

_Are they contacts? No they seem too realistic. But who has red eyes? No human has such eyes. What is he? And what is he doing in my room? How did he get in here? Where are my guards?_ The questions in his mind were endless.

_Damn it move! Naruto!_ He yelled in his mind. His limbs along with his voice seemed to collaborate with each other against him; he wanted to scream and run! Damn it! In spite of that, his voice wasn't coming out and his body was paralysed in fear.

The stranger had kissed him! Damn that was his first kiss! Romantically speaking.

Was it fear of danger? Or was it fright of the unknown as it is only human nature?

Naruto wasn't quite certain what he was afraid of.

Itachi pulled away abruptly as if he had just realised what he had been doing. He swiftly made for the window and jumped out. Never mind that it was on the second storey.

Itachi didn't understand what had happened. How could he stray his attention on his mission to his target for other reasons other than eliminating him. Such a degrading act was not on his hit list.

The moment Naruto had opened his eyes, Itachi had felt fear; it was fear of ending Naruto's life. He didn't want to do it. He didn't care about being caught by his target. He just wanted to stay like that a little longer. Regardless of that, there was a part of him that still wanted to end Naruto's life and that part was winning.

That's why he had to escape.

He had to leave those strange but fulfilling feelings he had felt upon kissing Naruto. That was the very first time he had ever kissed anyone, as far as he could remember.

He had been ready to lower his weapon on the young man; he had been filled with the need to destroy him. The desire to see the pain laced expression on Naruto upon stabbing him had been overwhelming. Itachi had craved to experience the fulfilling sentiment he always had whenever he completed a mission successfully.

Instead, he had been filled with the need to protect Naruto, and to taste his pink lips which had seemed like they were begging for him to feel them. And Itachi had so shamelessly complied with the lips' make-believe request.

Just as he had presumed, Naruto's eyes were large and so blue; bluer than the sea. Itachi had felt like he was drowning. Those eyes seemed to pull him in; they enchanted him.

How low. He Uchiha Itachi had never failed a mission. He was not one to succumb to such feelings for anybody, never mind his targets.

He had to get away from there. Fast.

Where was the accustomed rash of completion? He needed that. Itachi felt empty inside.

As he landed on the ground on his feet soundlessly, he heard Naruto's delayed reaction; scream.

Then he was surrounded by Naruto's men. There were about five of them.

_Why so many bodyguards?_ Itachi thought absently.

That was just what he had been trying to avoid. Besides, he hadn't brought enough weapons with him.

Nevertheless, he took a fighting stance; and he felt waves of excitement course through his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, they seemed to have darkened with lust for blood.

A sinister smirk automatically crafted itself on his lips. You would think that would mar his striking features; not a chance; it just made him appear more heavenly.

Heavenly. Was that an appropriate adjective to describe someone who was about to heartlessly terminate the men surrounding him?

His raven hair danced in the wind along with the matrix coat as the tension built among the men. It looked like any minute; he would sprout a pair of raven wings to complement his appearance of a fallen.

Alas! No wings were needed to give him the image of a fallen angel.

Fallen angel was certainly a fitting description for him.

Before the men could lift even their fingers, their bodies dropped to the ground with a thud; Naruto watched the horror through his window.

Itachi picked up his daggers and swiftly cleaned them and replaced them in the porch. He glanced up at the window and his crimson eyes crashed with Naruto's sapphire eyes. He quickly looked away as if those innocent eyes were looking into his soul. Why he was concerned about that, he didn't know. But one thing he was sure about was that he would never want to corrupt those eyes.

* * *

Naruto held his knees to his chest as he rocked himself from side to side; he had seen it, he had seen how that man had so ecstatically slaughtered his men.

The moment the stranger had gone out of the room, Naruto's legs had taken him to the window in search of the man who still made his lips tingle from the kiss.

Looking down, Naruto had seen his men surround the stranger and readied for an attack. Naruto's heart had begun beating painfully. He was filled with dread; it wasn't fright for his men, no this fear was for the stranger. For an unexplainable reason he felt like he was about to lose something very important; he didn't want the stranger to be hurt.

However, the anxiety of losing the stranger had converted into fear for his life the moment he had witnessed the cruelty of the stranger.

He had wanted to look away, but he couldn't; he couldn't look away from such a gruesome display. Nevertheless he had snapped out of his shock when the stranger had looked up the window at him.

Naruto had run to his bed and he had sat against the head board with his knees to his chest.

His body couldn't stop shaking from fright. The tears he didn't understand what for, fell freely down his cheeks. He kept glancing back to the window in paranoia for fear that the stranger would come for him next. Furthermore, Naruto couldn't erase the horrid images flashing in his mind like snapshots; he regretted going to the window.

_Maybe I should have just pretended it was a dream when he kissed me and just go back to sleep? _He thought remorsefully.

* * *

Itachi staggered towards his bed. His eyes transformed from the inhumane colour to his natural colour; black. Soon, he was fast asleep as if he hadn't been on a killing indulgent. Any other person would have nightmares after what he had done that night.

Conversely, Itachi wasn't any other person; what he did during the night became ancient history without fail as soon as his head made contact with the pillow, always.

He would wake up in the morning with no memory of the previous night; additionally, he would feel as refreshed as any other person with undisturbed sleep.

After the encounter with Naruto, Itachi had made his way back to his secret chamber as accustomed.

The computerised voice had welcomed him with a classic welcome back greeting.

"Welcome back Uchiha-san, well done on your mission"

The uncountable times that those words had been said to him after missions, Itachi had become unreceptive to them; except this time, he had noticed the error in them; he had failed the mission, wasn't whomever speaking to him supposed to say something along the lines of 'you failed your mission?'

Nonetheless, Itachi was too bothered by his encounter with Uzumaki Naruto and his failure to slain the said target that he had just let the evidently mistake be a by gone.

So he had replaced the weapons and he had changed out of his battle outfit back to his sleeping robe. He had walked out of the chamber and he had looked into the small wall mirror again to lock the room up; a ray of blue light had scanned his face and then it had stopped at his crimson eyes. After a few seconds, it had turned off and the small mirror looked just like an ordinary mirror.

As usual he had walked through the closet to his bedroom, and his eyes had continually flashed from crimson to raven then to crimson then back to raven; his other life had begun resurfacing; making him feel faint and thus he was staggering to his bed.

* * *

Once again, at exactly six am, Itachi was out of bed and headed for the bathroom for his morning shower. After the shower, Itachi grabbed a towel and tied it around his hips and grabbed another towel to dry his hair. As he dried his hair, he made his way to the mirror above the sink; his eyes had felt prickly since he had wakened up.

He gazed into the mirror and red eyes stared back at him, he quickly looked away in shock; he glimpsed behind him if someone was playing a trick on him, with no such luck. He looked back into the mirror and black eyes stared back at him. He felt his heart pick up a slow normal pace.

The moment he had seen those red eyes, Itachi's heart had begun beating furiously, and he had felt a certain hunger for blood. He had felt like he knew those eyes. But where? And from who

He shook his head as if to rid himself of the image of himself with such unnatural eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating? Unfortunately, hallucinations were not a part of the Uchiha's daily life. So what was it then? Could it be that he was still asleep? Was it a nightmare?

No.

Was the forthright response to his questions upon tempting the typical 'pinch yourself' method to find out if you are still asleep.

* * *

Itachi made his way to his desk. He placed the coffee which had been passed to him by his secretary who he had felt like strangling, on the desk. Since he had left his place after the bathroom incident, Itachi had felt irate at everything around him, he felt like he had a hangover; that is if the splitting headaches he kept having were anything to go by. To make matters worse, there was an image of a blond haunting his mind, he couldn't recall where he had seen the blond.

He slurped in his desk chair and tried to ignore his headaches; the headaches weren't constant, they came and went. Nonetheless they were as painful as hell; at some points, he had to clutch his hair as if that would ease the pain.

As the day drew on, the headaches got worse. Itachi had decided to go see a doctor for reasons that he couldn't take it anymore; he hadn't gone earlier because he had thought that they would fade like they always did. It's not like it was the first time having headaches like those; he had had some in the past when he was a child. Specifically when he had been about the age of thirteen…

The other reason was that he had nearly assailed his secretary when she had come to his office upon his summoning of her. For an unknown reason to him.

The expression on her face had been of one faced with the devil himself; terror.

The secretary, by the name of Yamanaka Ino, had always been a little scared of her boss. Despite that, she still admired him. But she had been more than scared the moment he had called for her and then he had begun his verbal attack at her. She didn't even know what she had done wrong.

Though, what had scared her the most, were the blazing red eyes her boss had; she was sure they hadn't been contacts; they seemed too real. Besides, she had seen them herself bleed back to their natural colour as if they hadn't been red just moments ago.

Before she could do anything to ease whatever that was bothering her boss, the said person had stormed out of the room without another word. Though, unknown to her, Itachi had been muttering something incoherently as he made his way out of the building and headed for the hospital.

_Calm down… calm down… calm down…_ he muttered on like a mantra as he walked.

He had decided to walk to the hospital; he didn't think driving was such a good idea with his condition, as he'd labelled it.

It didn't even occur to him to get one of his employees to drive him. Oh well, it was only a ten minute walk to there anyway.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat down on one of the benches in the park. He had been wandering the town aimlessly. Or was there something he had been looking for?

Naruto had walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat before it was time for the maids to come call him for breakfast. Naruto lost his appetite when he had remembered what he had seen last night; the maids had no clue of what had really taken place in the night. They just knew that bodies of their boss's men were found in the backyard. Speaking of which, he needed to make a call for his main bodyguards.

Those had been temporary while the main bodyguards went for a few days' vacation. His idea. Which he regretted greatly.

With sleep deprivation, Naruto didn't want to go to work; he had decided to work in his home office. However, he accomplished nothing, since he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the stranger's face and eyes from last night.

Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to find by wandering the town since after he had made the phone call to his bodyguards that they needed to come back as soon as possible.

He felt restless.

He got up from the bench and started off back home; he had sneaked out and now he was afraid that the people in the house would notice his absence. Even though he had told them not to disturb him in his office, his house keeper never failed to come and disturb…err that is to say, check up on him.

He walked down the street with no one stopping him; Naruto was a bit surprised that his disguise actually worked; he had on an orange cap and dark shades. He matched his cap with an orange T-shirt accompanied by black combat pants which were complimented by white with orange designs trainer shoes. That was the complete opposite of what people were used to seeing him in; the business suit. Geeze suits were such hard work.

Naruto carried on his walk towards his mansion. His eyes kept glancing from side to side. Even though he had decided to give up on whatever he had been searching for, his mind wouldn't let him.

His eyes caught something, a shop. What was that shop?

Simply put it was a fortune-teller shop.

Naruto chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe he was considering going in there. What did he want to know? Besides that, if any of his friends were to say they went to a medium, he would have laughed like hell. And he was sure if he told any of his friends, they would laugh at him, especially Kiba…

Well, then if that was the case he just has to keep it to himself that he made a visit to a medium.

With that sorted, Naruto built up his courage and made for the shop.

The door jingled as he opened the door. He was stunned with what he saw; Naruto had been expecting the place to be dark and give off the image of being haunted. But what he saw, was the complete opposite of what his friend had once told him what fortune-tellers' places were like.

This place had a calming atmosphere. It was quite colourful; freshly picked flowers were set out here and there around the room…

"Welcome sir." A young blonde lady, a bit older than him cut his observation of the room short. However, Naruto felt quite at home already in the shop.

"Thank you…" he responded unsurely, he didn't think that the young lady was the medium, was she? That would be yet again against what his friends had once told him.

"Have you come for a reading or to buy some of our products?" she snapped him out of his musing.

"Ah… reading…?" really, he didn't know why he was there, he just happen to have interest in the shop as he passed by. He had felt like something was summoning him towards the shop.

The lady smiled; she had had experience with the type of people who just happen to come in with no idea what they were looking for.

_Did grandma Chiyo felt something from him, that's why she called for him?_ The young lady thought.

"Please come this way." She called to Naruto as she led the way to an open door.

Naruto followed nervously; he didn't know whether he wanted to know what his future held.

_Maybe now is the best time to turn around and go on home_. He thought.

"You haven't found what you seek young one." Someone said from the room.

Naruto walked in quickly to see who had said that; was she reading his mind?

"Call it 'reading mind' if you wish." a woman of about fifty years old responded to his unvoiced question.

Okay... this time Naruto really wanted to run away from the shop.

"Running eh? It seems like that's all we know to do. Well, it's excusable since that's what makes us human. We run from what we don't understand. We put ourselves in dangerous situations, but then when we are cornered, the first thing that comes to mind is run."

As she went on, Naruto was still standing in front of her, forget rudeness, that didn't come to mind at all, like she was saying, Naruto's mind was screaming for him to run.

"Take a seat my child" she said to him.

Naruto, as if programmed so, he sat across the old lady on the many pillows laid out around the small table.

He tried to relax himself, but that was becoming a bit difficult with the way the old lady was gazing at him as if she could read everything about him even his soul. His eyes were glancing everywhere but at the lady.

The red cloth, covering the table served as a shield to his trembling hands.

"Don't be afraid." She tried to relax him.

Jeeze, did he have to be so shocked that she had read his mind?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Is your name right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Very well then, Naruto-kun, I already know why you are here, even though you don't know yourself, I won't tell you everything. That is you need to find out yourself what you really seek. However, I can tell you that what you seek my child, is not as far as you think. The choices you make along the way depend entirely upon you."

"The road might be rough, but never give up; for the price of your journey is greater than any obstacles you may face along the way. You have to climb higher and never look back. The most important thing to remember is your heart. Your heart will never mislead you. Always listen to your heart."

Naruto had listened to all that and in the end, the lady had refused his payment. She had said, 'If he finds what he seeks, then come back to give payment.'

* * *

Naruto walked towards his house absent-minded. The words of the old lady echoed in his mind non-stop.

Then he bumped into someone.

Naruto had been ready for the ground, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see what had happened because he was sure he was falling.

His eyes met with raven eyes.

Those raven eyes belong to none other than Uchiha Itachi who was on his way to the hospital. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't seen the young man coming towards him. On impulse, he had caught the young man before he had hit the ground. His speed in which he had caught the young man had surprised him…

Naruto stared up at the man. There was something familiar about him.

His scent, Naruto felt like he had smelt it before. Those finely shaped lips, where had he seen them before? The beautiful black traces, where? And the eyes…

_Why do I feel like I should know this person?_ Naruto rummaged around his mind for an answer.

He suddenly felt like he had found what he had been wandering the town for…

"Have we met?" Asked Itachi. He was a little uncomfortable with the way the young man was looking at him.

Naruto didn't even hear the question.

Those eyes staring down at him gave him an awfully familiar feeling.

Itachi's grip around Naruto's body tightened, and he felt a memorable rash course through him, he felt the urge to hurt Naruto, to destroy him. He wanted to see him in pain. His heart was beating furiously in anticipation.

_This is Uzumaki Naruto. The target_. A thought that was not under his control crossed his mind.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

COLLISION

Part 3

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

"Normal speech"

'Quoted speech, words etc.'

Itachi's grip around Naruto's body tightened, and he felt a memorable rash course throughout his body, he felt the urge to hurt Naruto, to destroy him. He wanted to see him in pain. His heart was beating furiously in anticipation.

_This is Uzumaki Naruto. The target_. A thought that was not under his control crossed his mind.

Itachi felt his eyes prickle and everything seemed to have been magnified. Naruto's face was so close. Too close. His arms gripped Naruto even tighter. Deep down he knew he was doing something wrong. But he couldn't reason with himself.

* * *

Naruto had been too engrossed in the fact that he was in the stranger's embrace; the handsome stranger he felt he should know, that the tightening of said stranger's arms around him hadn't registered, until the pain became unbearable.

Naruto tried to pull away, but the grip was too tight for him to break free. He tried getting the stranger's attention. But the hold he was in made it difficult for him to look up at the stranger's face. Naruto wasn't afraid. Not really. For an unexplainable reason to him, he didn't feel threatened by the stranger. But if this continued, Naruto didn't think that would still be the case.

Naruto felt his lungs straggle for breath, but there was no sign of the grip loosening. He straggled again and again. Nothing. Dammit! Where were people? This street was usually busy. Of all days it had to be today in the afternoon, on a sunny day, that everybody decides that they shouldn't use the street? Maybe he should scream. But Naruto hadly had any breath left to scream.

He regretted his first instinct not to be threatened by the stranger. Naruto felt dizzy, he couldnt breathe, his eyes were beginning to see grey. The grip on his body loosened, but it was too late. Just before his vision went black, Naruto saw familiar eyes, crimson. However, it was too late to panic.

Everything became silent as the darkness pulled him in.

* * *

After a great deal of a straggle with himself, Itachi came to his senses, but then, as he realised. It was too late. This person for some reason, he knew was Naruto was unconscious, in his arms. And there being no one else, Itachi knew it was him who was responsible. However, before the panic settled in, Itachi thought only about saving Naruto. He picked Naruto up bridal style and run for the hospital, where he had been headed to in the first place. While he run, he kept chanting,

_Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die…_

_What the hell is wrong with me? What did I do to him? I don't remember! _

Itachi felt sick, he felt like he was not himself; well big surprise there!

Itachi thought maybe he needed to see someone. A therapist. Dear god he was a nutcase. _That's not true not everyone who goes to see a therapist is crazy, I hope. Well I don't know, it's not like I have been there. Or its my specialty! I am a business man. I know nothing about the human mind, phsychologicaly speaking that is. Dear god I am arguing with myself. Maybe I am a nutcase. _

Itachi thought he himself was normal. Nonetheless, he didn't think the definition of a normal person was walking around seeing yourself with red eyes in the mirror, or snapping at your assistant with no reason, or… the big hit; rendering other people unconscious in the streets.

There was definitely something wrong with him; something very big. And Itachi was afraid to find out what that was.

Back to the matter at hand, Itachi was afraid of what he was going to say at the hospital. 'I was holding him in my arms and the next thing I noticed was that he had fainted. I think I might have done something. I don't remember'. That would earn him a straitjacket. Perhaps. Itachi didn't really know how bad you had to be to be put in one of those.

Maybe Naruto was already sick. Itachi tried comforting himself. But that only made him feel even worse.

_Okay, calm down, first, focus on taking him to the hospital, then you can beat yourself up all you want after. _

With a heavy feeling Itachi run even faster. When the hospital came into view, Itachi felt like he had finally reached a sacred place. That is until the realisation dawned in; Naruto was a very well known business man. So was he. There will be questions at the hospital. There would definitely be the media at the hospital, in a moment it would take him to snap his fingers, if he were to show up with an unconscious Naruto.

He had to think fast; Naruto's life depended on it.

* * *

Naruto jolted up on the bed.

"gaaah! aw,aw, aw! That hurts dammit!" he cried out when there was a sharp pain in his ribs. He quickly laid back down. Breathing heavily, he tried to recall what had caused the pain. When an image of a red eyed stranger flashed in his mind, Naruto jolted upright again, only to cry out again and fall back onto the bed.

He suspiciously looked around the room and nothing was familiar. This was not his room. Was he kidnapped? What time was it anyway?

_Where is my phone? I need to ring home. _

When he turned his head, Naruto spotted his phone on the bedside table next to a digital alarm clock. And when he thought about the pain it would cause him to get to that phone, he groaned and just laid back. Whoever had kidnapped him, would come back eventually to do whatever they had kidnapped him for.

_I wonder what happened to that stranger._ Naruto thought absently.

A thought occurred to him, if he had been kidnapped, why was he put in a comfortable bed? Wasn't he supposed to be in a barred cell or something similar? This didn't make any sense. Maybe it was a dream. Then Naruto prayed not to wake up if he was really kidnapped; not if waking up meant he would be in a small cell or a cage for all he knew. His body shuddered involuntarily at the thought of being caged or chained up.

The door to the room opened. Naruto quickly shut his eyes and pretended to still be asleep. Hoping that would prolong his ending. He listened to the silent foot steps coming towards the bed. He laid as still as possible. When the footsteps stopped on the bedside, and nothing else happened, Naruto couldn't take the anticipation; well he was not known for his patience. So, still keeping his eyes shut, he yelled out,

"what did I do?"

His yelled question was met with silence. He cracked one eye open as if that would make him look less conspicuous. Unfortunately, the eye he had opened was the one opposite the person in the room. So he couldn't see the person very well. Nor did the action help in his need to seem 'inconspicuous'. Giving up, he opened both his eyes. He turned his head to the stranger. And he froze in fear; it was like in his room, last night all over again…

_Those eyes! No! Not here, and not him! Please no._ Naruto hoped. Prayed that this stranger was not the same person he had witnessed put an end to his temporary bodyguards' lives, last night.

* * *

Itachi turned away from Naruto quickly that he felt slightly dizzy. Dammit, it must have been his eyes…

Yes, Itachi knew that his eyes turned weird when he was overwhelmed. He had found that out after he had brought Naruto to his condo instead of the hospital.

Upon getting to his room and laying Naruto on his bed, he had stripped him to check for any lasting damage. He had winced at the bruises which were turning a darker shade of purple around Naruto's waist. Itachi figured that's where his arms had held Naruto.

Without much ado, Itachi had gone through his medical cabinet in his bathroom, and had applied some ointment on Naruto's bruises. He just hoped there weren't any internal wounds. Surprisingly, for someone who had been snapping at everything around him, Itachi had actually maintained calmness during the whole turmoil.

Nonetheless, soon after finishing on Naruto's bruises and had tucked him under the covers, the situation had finally hit him hard and Itachi had begun panicking. His eyes had felt itchy, and his headache which he had forgotten about in the disarray had returned full force. The need to destroy something had returned full force. Despite that, Itachi had still been aware of his actions and surroundings, unlike the time he had hurt Naruto.

Even though he had been aware of his actions and surroundings, the desire to cause pain to Naruto had glued his feet beside the bed. Itachi had had to pull away from Naruto quickly as though he were on fire; the fear of causing more damage to Naruto had snapped his rational side back to the forefront, Itachi had run to the bathroom and locked the door. Never mind the lock wouldn't really hold him if he were to lose control completely. But he had prayed that at least it would buy him some time to get to Naruto.

Itachi had gone and leaned on his bathroom sink and looked in the mirror. He had pulled back quickly as if he had been punched. Bracing himself, Itachi had shut his eyes tightly, and slowly, he had opened them to look in the mirror. There, his reflection was; his dark long hair was loose from the tie and it framed his naturally pale face. Nothing was out of place with the exception of the crimson eyes with three comas staring back at him. Itachi had closed them again praying for it to be just a hallucination. When he had opened them again nothing had changed, the red was still there. Itachi had tried rubbing them, nothing. He had even tried splashing them with some water, nothing.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell is wrong with me. Why are my eyes red? What am I?_ Itachi had collapsed to the floor on his knees unceremoniously while clutching his head with his shaking hands. His heart pounding furiously, Itachi had sat there, on his bathroom floor for how long, he didn't know. He hadn't even noticed the tears flowing down his cheeks. He was lost; he didn't know what all this meant.

Itachi was flightened; flightened of what he was capable of; of what damage he could cause to someone? Afraid of what he could do to Naruto or anyone else.

How long had this been going on? All his life? Itachi didn't want to think about it. He just wanted it all to go away. He was just a rengular business man trying his best to build his business. What was wrong with that?

After a while, Itachi had calmed down and he had tried looking in the mirror again. To his relief, his eyes were black; only tear stained. He had realised that the headache had stopped as well. What didn't that mean? Didn't it mean that when his eyes became red, that's when he got the headaches? Maybe. Itachi wasn't sure. How did he control this?

* * *

Remembering his 'guest', Itachi had grabbed a bottle of pain killers and he had gone to get a glass of water for Naruto to take when he wakes up. He needed to take care of Naruto first. Then he could figure out what was wrong with he himself.

Upon opening the door to the bedroom, Itachi had noticed that Naruto was awake; his body was too tense for someone asleep. Waiting to see what Naruto would do, Itachi had stood beside the bed and waited. Naruto was so beautiful. The set of full lips was inviting, the bed covers were pushed low and Itachi longed to pull them off completely. He felt his body respond to his thoughts. He wanted naruto. Bad.

The question that Naruto had yelled out had taken him by surprise that he hadn't been able to answer.

When Naruto had opened his blue eyes, Itachi had felt his own prickle. But he couldn't look away. Until he had noticed the fear in the blue eyes. And that's when he had turned away. Not a reaction he had hoped to be directed at him. It hurt.

"Sorry" he apologised. And when he was sure he had calmed down, Itachi turned around again.

"sorry, I think I am going insane, I keep thinking, no. I keep seeing you with red eyes and when I look again, your eyes are black. I think there is something wrong with me. By the way, where the hell I am? Did you kidnap me? And why the hell am I in so much pain? I want to go home." Naruto finished his blabbering with a whine.

"Okay, lets deal with one question at a time. First though, how are you feeling?"

"I ache everywhere. Dammit, what happened?" Naruto was seriously confused.

"sorry." Was all Itachi could say.

"No, it's not your fault, I was careless, and I shouldn't have sneaked out of the house and just wandered the street. But are you okay?"

Itachi didn't know what to say; there was real concern in that question. Itachi had lived most of his life on his own. So he had no one being worried for him. This was a first and it made him feel, well… he didn't know. But one thing he knew then was that he wanted to have Naruto by his side for however long Naruto would let him…

"Can I kiss you?" Itachi asked; he really wanted to know what Naruto tasted like, to feel his lips, were they as soft as they looked? He wanted to know what it would feel like to have Naruto pressed against his body. He wanted Naruto so badly; Itachi was a little terrified of how strong the desire was growing.

"Huh? Did you ask me to… to… to…?" Naruto was thrown off course; well he was confused. He had asked this, urm, _shit!_ He didn't know his name! That should have been one of the first things he should have asked. Now he was embarrassed to bring it up.

"Can I kiss you?" Itachi repeated the question as if Naruto hadn't responded at all. He was becoming desperate. Was it desperate? Well, with the way the desire was growing, Itachi was overwhelmed and he didn't know how to pacify it. He felt that the only way was, Naruto.

He felt his eyes prickle, his head was pounding, and besides the desire for Naruto, there was something else, something dark. This dark desire was growing, overpowering the desire he felt for Naruto. Itachi knew that his eyes had transformed. Despite that, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Naruto. Naruto's surprised eyes met his red ones and he watched apathetically, as the surprise in Naruto's eyes turned into fear. Then he leaned down…

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

COLLISION

Part 4

**Reading guide**

_Italic - thoughts_

"Normal speech"

'Quoted speech, words etc.'

**I am so sorry for the long wait. my excuses are too many so i am not going to bore you with them. but just know that i have dealt with them and this story should go back to the usual updating time now.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDERAGE READERS. **

**SOME NONCON, BUT NOT TOO EXTREME, HOPEFULLY.**

**now off with the story.**

Previously...

He felt his eyes prickle, his head was pounding, and besides the desire for Naruto, there was something else, something dark. This dark desire was growing, overpowering the desire he felt for Naruto. Itachi knew that his eyes had transformed. Despite that, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Naruto. Naruto's surprised eyes met his red ones and he watched apathetically, as the surprised in Naruto's eyes turned into fear. Then he leaned down…

* * *

Naruto, frozen in fear, was back to the night before. Just like last night, Naruto couldn't move no matter how much he willed himself to. Some say that, when one is faced with danger, that is when they do something miraculous; so why was Naruto just paralysed? His best friends would say something like, that is a miracle in itself since Naruto was not one to just sit in one place.

Naruto was panicking now but he still couldn't move. Flashing images of last night's events came rushing in Naruto's mind; dark hair, crimson lifeless eyes, lifeless bodies. And a kiss…

_Oh my god, was that like a kiss of death or something? Was I about to die last night, was this guy at my house because he came to kill me? And he tried to kill me today! That sounds crazy even for you Naruto, why would this guy want to kill me? If he has been trying to kill me, then now I am done for! Someone help me!_

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and prayed for a miracle to happen like in those movies where when something is about to happen someone opens the door, or someone knocks on the door, or a phone rings. Anything! At this point, Naruto didn't care what happens to interrupt his dying moment, it didn't have to be spectacular, anything would be welcomed if it meant he would leave here in one piece and his heart intact.

Naruto tempted to wish away the memories of last night. But since when had wishing ever worked, if it did, people needn't to go to the therapist. So giving up the attempt of wishing away memories, Naruto laid as still as possible; not that he had a problem doing that since his whole body refused to move in the first place anyway. And he waited of what was going to happen to him, but he still hoped he would get out of this intact.

Of all the things that Naruto had been imagining would happen to him, what happened next was, well a shock…

* * *

Itachi leaned further towards Naruto. He didn't know what he wanted to do. His head was pounding and it was complemented by his heart. Despite the loud pounding of his heart, Itachi could hear every little sound made around him. In spite of the double glazing in his window glass and the fact that his condo was a mile away from the town, Itachi could hear the noise as though the whole damned town was right there with him, in his room. It was painful and his whole body felt the need to pacify the pain.

His dark desire was growing more and more. Besides that, his vision was fading. Itachi began to lose his awareness; he fought it. But he knew he was fighting a losing game.

He knew the reason it was difficult to come back to his senses; Naruto was right there. He tried to pull away from Naruto but he couldn't. his fingers twitched to wrap themselves around Naruto's delicate neck and end it then and there; something told him that if he did that, everything will be fine; the headache would go away, his body would feel like his own again.

All he had to do was lift his hands besides Naruto's head and finish it.

Itachi griped the covers desperately to stop his hands from moving from their spot. He couldn't hurt Naruto, no, no, no! He shook his head furiously to get rid of the thoughts of hurting Naruto. He needed something to pacify it. He needed something, something to get his mind off of killing Naruto.

Before he knew what he was doing, Itachi pressed his lips to Naruto's. His crimson eyes met with shocked, ocean eyes.

When Naruto shut his eyes again in fear, Itachi closed his own. He didn't understand, sure the colour of his eyes at the moment was odd, but Naruto shouldn't look at him with such terror. What had he done while not aware? Itachi wanted to know. No he needed to know.

Despite the ache in his chest that was caused by Naruto's fear of him, Itachi felt his whole body relax when his lips pressed to Naruto's. He felt like he was in control again. His headache was still there but faint, as well as the noise from around him.

Now his whole focus was on Naruto. The urge to destroy Naruto was gone but it was replaced by his earlier desire to possess him; to make Naruto his and his alone and he knew exactly how he would accomplish that. He had to have Naruto. Or he would go mad.

Now that he was aware of his senses, Itachi tried controlling his eyes; Naruto seemed to freeze when his eyes made contact with his transformed ones. So he shut his eyes and called out to Naruto who was still tense under him.

"Naruto, open your eyes." He coaxed. He felt Naruto's body twitch in response.

"Trust me" Even though he said that, Itachi knew it was best that Naruto shouldn't trust him ever. Nonetheless, it didn't mean that he didn't want Naruto to trust him.

Trust? He was being asked to trust this guy who he didn't even know? To trust the guy who he had witnessed with his own eyes, kill his bodyguards mercilessly? To trust this guy who had tried to kill him this morning? Naruto was conflicted, he wanted to trust this stranger so much, he wasn't sure why. But at the same time, he was scared of him.

No, 'wanted' wasn't the right word because Naruto knew that it wasn't a matter of whether he could trust the stranger or not, because as he realised, he already trusted him. It was just a matter of getting rid of his fears for the stranger.

Naruto cracked one eye open. When he saw that the stranger had his eyes closed, Naruto opened his fully and took in the strangers appearance now that he wasn't distracted by anything. He was struck dumb, for lack of a better word.

In all his life, Naruto had only find girls attractive, no guys, not ever; not that he was against same sex relationships, no. but he had never thought that he could look at a guy and have… well… steamy fantasies about them; this was a first and to his utter surprise Naruto didn't hate it. However the fact still remained, this guy was probably, perhaps, possibly the killer from last night. Though Naruto tried to convince himself that it wasn't this guy, he wished it wasn't; that would just make things complicated.

"So. Your name?" Naruto figured it was the right thing to do since he was in the stranger's bed anyway.

"Itachi. My name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi responded without opening his eyes. He could still feel the tingle behind his eyelids so he didn't think it was safe yet to open his eyes. Naruto had relaxed a bit and itachi didn't want to open his eyes and ruin that.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san. Well you already know my name. So could you let me go?" Naruto shifted his hips to emphasise his implications.

Big mistake there!

The move caused his growing erection from his earlier thoughts about how hot Itachi is, to rub against what Naruto was afraid to find out. But dear god he knew what it was already; Itachi was hard as well. This couldn't be good. Sure with the way Itachi's body was pressing his body to the mattress set the mood perfectly, Except for one thing, Naruto didn't even know Itachi, knowing his name didn't mean anything. Besides that, they had only met in less than a few hours.

Frankly, Naruto was a romantic and he frowned upon Sex with strangers and right on the first meeting too. Besides, he was still waiting for that someone for his first time; as aforementioned Naruto was a romantic.

Itachi had been about to open his eyes when Naruto had rubbed his erection against his. That sent his eyes right back into full transformation and Itachi couldn't fight it anymore. His body was on fire. His headache was back full force.

_Shit, this is not good_. Itachi thought but for the life of him he couldn't pry himself off of Naruto. He couldn't. His body was too aware of Naruto and he wanted more.

Itachi crashed his lips to Naruto's painfully. Naruto gasped at the pain giving Itachi and opportunity to insert his tongue into his mouth. Itachi's tongue was hot as it searched every part of Naruto's mouth.

While Naruto's brain was still trying to catch up to what was going on, his body had already decided that it liked what was happening and there was no need for explanations.

Itachi pressed his lower body into Naruto more and Naruto felt his whole body tingle.

_This is not good this is not good!_ Naruto screamed in his mind. Despite that he couldn't push Itachi away, he was too heavy. Naruto gasped when Itachi's hand slid down his body and lifted his shirt to touch his nipples. Itachi's other hand held Naruto's hands above his head in a strong painful grip. Naruto was rendered hopeless.

He didn't want this! He didn't want his first time to happen like this no, not like this!

When air became the issue, they pulled apart from the kiss but Itachi latched onto his chin immediately. He trailed wet kisses along Naruto's jaw to his neck. Then to his ear all the while leaving bite marks that were sure to stay on for at least a few days.

"Hey! Aahhh… Stop it, come on…what the hell are you doing? Stop" Naruto panted out.

To shut him up. Itachi kissed Naruto again hard and Naruto couldn't help but respond to the kiss. He kissed back hungrily.

Despite the rough kisses, Itachi touched him with such gentleness that made Naruto want to melt in his arms despite the fact that he didn't want this to happen.

He was scared dammit. This was his first time and he didn't want it to happen like this.

Itachi turned Naruto around so that now he was on his knees. His hands made quick work on Naruto's trousers. He grabbed Naruto's erection and begun to move his hand up and down. Naruto struggled to get free but he couldn't. Itachi pulled Naruto's trousers down along with his boxers.

"No don't, please don't" but Naruto's pleas fell on deaf ears. All Itachi thought of was to soothe his intensifying heat.

He let go of Naruto's member long enough to wet his fingers in his mouth. The wet fingers found Naruto's opening and Naruto cried out when a finger probed his hole. The intrusion was uncomfortable but that was not what had Naruto panicking; the fingers meant he was being prepared for something more and that had Naruto ready to faint in fear.

When the uncomfortable feeling evolved to pain Naruto knew that there was more than one finger now.

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening; his day had been weird but this just put it on a whole new level. When he had woken up in the morning and if he had known that this was going to happen, Naruto swore he would have stayed in bed all day.

The fingers disappeared and Naruto hoped that maybe the Uchiha wouldn't go too far but alas! He was proven wrong when he felt something hot and wet press against him. Naruto lost his nerve and he struggled to get away.

He was scared and angry. What made him more furious was the information that his body was enjoying the unwanted attention because he was still as hard as steel. Sure he wanted release, but not this way. The other infuriating factor was that even though the Uchiha was doing this against his will, his touches were still gentle.

The truth still remained, Naruto didn't want this!

"Please stop, not there please." He pleaded for the umpteenth time. Even knowing that his pleas were fruitless.

Naruto had never felt such pain before; it was agonising. Itachi's member inside him was too much, it hurt like hell!

"Argh, ta…ke… take it out, take it out." Naruto cried out helplessly. He cursed himself for trusting Itachi, he cursed himself for not listening to his house keeper to stay home, he cursed himself for listening to that fortune teller to listen to his heart, because that is exactly what had made him trust this stranger; he had listened to his heart. Naruto felt like such a fool.

Itachi didn't give him much time to adjust. He began a slow grinding motion and as his need grew, he changed his movement to thrusting; in and out and again.

The pain Naruto had felt at first became something else when Itachi increased his tempo and hit something inside him. Naruto had never felt such pain but he had also never felt such pleasure in his life, it was too much. He knew he was close; any minute now.

Itachi pressed Naruto more into the bed as his thrusts became more and more hurried and gained more power. He was close; he felt it, he could feel the feeling of relief over taking his body as he neared his climax.

His headache was fading, the unbearable heat in his body was fading and he was becoming more aware of where he was and what was happening.

No. What he was doing. Oh god no! Even so, he couldn't stop his body from moving. It was as if he was a puppet on a string being made to move.

So, instead of killing Naruto when he had lost his awareness, this is what he had been doing? He didn't know which one was worse!

Itachi groaned when Naruto's muscles clamped down on him tight followed by Naruto's cry of pleasure. That set him off and he felt heat rush to his member and soon with a groan, he came hard into Naruto's body.

Naruto collapsed onto his stomach on the bed with Itachi still inside of him. He felt… well, he didn't know what to feel, but angry was definitely on the list of his mixed feelings towards Itachi and at himself for reacting the way he had done.

Itachi felt ashamed, well, that was just one of the things he was feeling for what he had done. He had done this so easily which made Itachi question,

_What else have I done while not aware? Naruto is scared of my eyes. Sure anybody would be but Naruto doesn't seem like the type who would be scared of something easily, he seems like the curious type. So why? What have I done besides this?_

Despite all his conflicted emotions, Itachi's body felt calmer than he had been feeling all day long. His eyes were back to normal, there was no piercing headache, his heart wasn't trying to burst out of his chest; He felt sated, fulfilled if you will.

Itachi pulled out of Naruto and laid besides him. He didn't know what to do or say. What could he say?

Sorry?

Thank you?

Let's do this again?

Or better yet, I didn't mean to do this to you it's just that I suddenly had to do it or I might have killed you?

Classic.

When Naruto gathered his strength, he got off the bed hastily and pulled his trousers back on quickly without looking at Itachi. He turned to leave when his hand was grabbed and he froze on the spot.

Itachi didn't say anything; he didn't explain why he had done what he done or why he was stopping Naruto from leaving. Something told him not to let Naruto leave. He had to make Naruto stay.

Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore so he hanged his head and asked

"What do you want now?" Itachi flinched at the cold tone directed at him. But he didn't let go of Naruto's hand.

"If there is nothing else you want with me then let go." The command went right to Itachi's heart like a sharp knife; he had messed up, but he still wanted to make it up to Naruto, to start over. He felt desperate now, Naruto had to stay. He had to. Or Itachi felt that he would lose it.

Naruto snatched his arm back and made for the door with unsteady steps.

_No! Naruto stay! Please stay with me, please help me!_

The bang of his front door put a sense of finality to his connection with Naruto and Itachi felt lost. Naruto had walked away from him. He was gone.

That's it, it was over.

Itachi didn't care anymore and as his eyes shifted to crimson and his awareness faded, Itachi welcomed it.

As usual with the exception that it wasn't yet mid night, it was only six pm, Itachi made his way to his walk in closet.

As the computerised voice on the monitors welcomed him and began briefing him on his next targets, Itachi made quick work with collecting the necessary weapons and this included two firearms with two silencers. Itachi didn't change the clothes; he still had on the clothes he had worn to work. Only the jacket was not worn.

The computer hadn't finished briefing him, but Itachi walked out of the base, he didn't need the computer to tell him where to go; he knew exactly where he was going and whom he was after.

**TBC**


End file.
